


You Mean too Much to This World (and Mine)

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12.9 First Blood, Brotherly Fluff, Brotherly cuddling, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 12, season 12 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Fluffy aftermath of 12x9 First Blood.Dean wants to lose himself in his angel boyfriend after not seeing him for over a month, but he’s got some brotherly duties to take care of first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	You Mean too Much to This World (and Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own supernatural/characters
> 
> Edited now

Dean was still reeling from it all. The last 24 hours had given both him and Sam whiplash. First one of them was going to die, then their mother was offering, then Cas was stabbing the reaper after she boasted cosmic consequences if they broke the deal. 

Dean was sitting in the backseat with Cas, his head on the angel’s shoulder. He was angry -worried- about those consequences, for good reason too, when had anything they done been without some other shit hitting the fan? Nether the less he had missed his boyfriend those weeks in lock up and was soaking up his presence. 

Every couple miles Cas would press a kiss to his hairline, as if to remind himself Dean was still there. The hunter could understand, he felt the same way. After the third kiss Dean laced their fingers together and squeezed. 

He couldn’t see his brother in the front seat, but he knew he was asleep. Adrenaline leaving his body and weeks of anxiety left him drained. The familiar rhythm of the impala speeding down the highway lulled him in to sense of security. 

When they finally make it to the bunker, Dean woke up Sam and herded him inside. 

“Food, shower, bed, Sammy.” Dean ordered. Praying there’s something edible he can scrape together. After being gone for over 6 weeks he was expecting either an empty kitchen or one filled with Darwinism. 

Upon opening the fridge he finds it stocked with fresh produce for Sam and pre-cooked hamburgers and pizza for Dean. 

“I kept the kitchen stocked for when you returned.” Cas said, looking at Dean as if he might fade away. He offered a small smile and thanked his angel. 

Dean chops up vegetables and chicken he warmed in the microwave into a salad for his brother. Cas heated up a burger for Dean and the elder Winchester kissed him in thanks. 

Mary got them both glasses of water. She stuck around for a few minutes while the boys eat before turning in. Trading good nights and disappearing around the corner. 

Sam looked like he’s about to fall asleep in his salad, so Dean ushered him to the shower. 

Once he’s gone Dean turns his full attention to his boyfriend who was doing dishes.

“Cas, leave them,” Dean says. 

Cas snaps off the water and leans against the counter. 

“Dean-“ Cas tries but Dean cuts him off. 

“Why couldn’t you leave it alone?” Dean asks, more irritation then rage forming due to his own exhaustion. Cas doesn’t seem to have this problem as he’s got a fire of rage mustered in his eyes. 

“Leave it alone?” Cas spits out. “You were gone for over a month! I witnessed first hand what the world, my world, would be like without the Winchesters! Without you! I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t hunt. I know you were planning on going with Billy. You were going to leave Sam, your mother, me. You weren’t even going to give me the decency of telling me. 

“Then your mother speaks up, because self sacrifice is a family trait, and I couldn’t- will not- stand by and watch another good person make a stupid sacrifice.” Cas is staring at Dean who’s jaw was working.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean starts. “None of this was your fault.”

“I left you a-“Cas finds Dean’s boots very fascinating. 

“No,” Dean’s voice is stern and forces Cas to look in his eyes. “There was nothing you could. I’m just worried. About the consequences Billy talked about. That shit is never good.” Dean sighs and lets his head fall onto Cas’ shoulder. 

“I will deal with it.” Cas brings his hands around his waist and hold him close. 

“That’s not how I see it.” Dean shakes his head. 

“Let’s not worry about it tonight.”Cas compromises. 

Dean presses a kiss to Cas’ neck and allows himself to be herded to the bathroom to shower. 

Dean showers while Cas finishes cleaning up the kitchen against Dean’s wishes. When he’s out and wrapped in flannel pajama bottoms and a thread bare Metallica shirt, he shuffles back to their room. 

Cas doesn’t always stay in Dean’s room while he sleeps, but he does often. Especially after rough days and nights Dean will wrap himself in warm angel to keep most of the nightmares at bay.

Tonight that’s what he has planned, but he checks on Sam first. The bed is empty, striped of it’s blankets and pillow. Dean understands and changes his plans accordingly. 

He retreats to his room to Cas. Wrapping his arms immediately around his angel, he allows himself to be held for several long minutes. 

When he breaks away he gives Cas a sweet kiss. 

“I’m gonna camp out with Sammy.” Dean says. Moving to the closet to grab extra blankets in order to leave the ones on the bed for Cas. 

“Of course, do you want any help?” Dean feels his heart swell with love for his understanding angel. 

“No, I think he just needs to be in a larger space, kinda feel the same.” Dean has gathered blankets and a couple pillows in his arms.

“Love you, honey.” Dean gives Cas one more kiss. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas says before Dean leaves the room with one blanket trailing behind him. 

He finds Sam exactly where he knew he would. His brother is camped out on a nest of blankets in the library. 

He drops to his knees next to him and arranges the blankets and pillows comfortably. He lays down and Sam immediately shuffles over to lay his head in Dean’s neck where he can feel his brother’s pulse thrum rhythmically.

Laying his own head on top of his brother’s, he can feel a similar beat against his shoulder blade followed by soft breaths. 

“Was it really worse then hell?” Sam asks softly after a few minutes.

“In ways.” Maybe is was the dark. The fact that he hadn’t seen his brother, or anyone, in over a month. Whichever excuse, he is honest. “What was worse was knowing you were in the same boat, and the boat looked like the cage.” Normally he would have stopped there, made it about Sam and shut his trap. “In the pit I had something to fight, you know? Alastair or some other demon. There is was just me.” Him and his demons and his crippling self esteem, and his guilt.

“Yeah.” Winchester’s don’t say It  
“I was worried about you” but the message is there all the same. 

“You good?” Dean needs to know. 

“Yeah.” Sam must feel his brother’s skepticism because he adds, “promise.” 

After a little more silence he tags on. “But let’s not do that again.” 

“Nah, getting locked in a high security prison for kidnapping the president has been checked off the bucket list.” He’s rewarded with a snort of laughter. 

Dean eventually is lulled to sleep by the comforting sounds of his sleeping brother next to him. 

——————

Cas is startled from his Netflix binge from Sam in the doorway early the next morning. He is dressed in running gear and a small smile. 

“I’m gonna head for a run.” Cas has yet to understand why humans felt the need to state the obvious. “You want to get Dean in bed?” 

“Of course.” It feels good to be useful again. 

Closing the iPad, Cas makes his way to the library. Taking a few moments, he enjoys his boyfriend’s peaceful face. One thing he had learned from the Winchesters was to enjoy the little things. 

Stooping, he gathers his hunter in his arms, blankets and all. The soft sigh in content that leaves Dean’s lips warms Cas’ heart. Dean trusts him. He recognizes Cas while unconscious.

He carries Dean to their room, passing Mary on the way who looks on in awe. Cas understands, there are few people Dean allows himself to be vulnerable in front of, Mary does not make that list so Cas gives a sharp nod but nothing more and continues on. 

Once safely back in their room, Cas lays Dean down carefully before crawling in after him. 

Dean snuggles closer. A sigh of content escapes from the angle’s lips as he sinks back into his mission.

Some people were assigned guardian angels, weather prophets or another asset to heaven. The Winchester’s were never assigned a formal guardian angel. Castiel found himself thrust within the position. Feeling a need to watch over the Winchesters, Dean in particular.

It had taken years, but Dean finally allowed Cas to watch over him as he slept. So now, after weeks of not knowing the well being of his charge and love, he lays quietly.

Dean had lost three freckles from his cheeks in his time in lock up. Sam told him once that there was a folk tale about freckles being the result of kisses from angels. Now Cas knows for a fact that was not true, yet he still places three kisses in wake of the missing dots. If the Winchesters had taught him anything it was to believe in the improbable.


End file.
